The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Adventure & the Fatigue
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry go on an adventure on their next play date, but it turns out to be exhausting.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Adventure & the Fatigue

Flynn planned yet another play date with Henry. In fact, they have hung out for every day for fifteen days. A lot of the people in Chicago considered those two inseparable. Some of them even considered them brothers.

Flynn had the day all planned out. He was going to meet Henry in the park after school, and then they were going to spend the whole afternoon together. They were going to play in the park, and then ride their bikes all over the city as usual. However, they were in for a big surprise.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said when he spotted Henry in the park.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said when he saw Flynn. "Are you ready for another exciting day?"

"I am ready for another exciting day," Flynn said. "Are you ready for another exciting day?"

"I am ready for another exciting day," Henry said.

"Okay, what do you want to play in the park?" Flynn asked.

"How about we play an exciting game of tennis?" Henry asked. "I saw they made a new tennis court just a couple of days ago."

"Let's do it, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry gathered a racket and a few tennis balls and they were off to play tennis. At first Flynn was playing very well, managing to hit tennis shots past Henry, but after a while, Henry was able to master Flynn's moves enough to return tennis shots to Flynn. Flynn barely won the first set 6-4, but Henry was winning the next set 2-0 when they heard a storm coming.

"Flynn, I don't think we can finish our match," Henry said. "A storm is coming."

"I hear it, Henry," Flynn said. "We're going to have to take shelter."

"Let's take our bikes and do just that," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry left the rackets and tennis balls and took their bikes and tried to seek shelter. They went up a major highway and tried to find a good shelter to stay in until the storm passed. They could not find a good shelter to stay in at first, but as the storm approached, they went downtown to seek shelter. The rain started to fall and a breeze began to blow so the two hurried to find shelter. Finally, they found Crusty's and decided to go in the restaurant.

"Well, this can do for now," Flynn said. "That storm almost beat us here."

"I know," Henry said. "We could have been soaking wet."

"I know," Flynn said. "Well, let's go sit on the stools. None of them are taken."

Flynn and Henry sat on the stools while they waited for the storm to pass.

"Wow, I need to start coming with a Plan B, Henry," Flynn said.

"I know, Flynn, especially if this weather becomes a routine," Henry said.

"Times like this, I hate the summer," Flynn said. "Why do storms have to ruin some of our play dates, Henry?"

"Well, we have no control over them, Flynn," Henry said. "You're just going to have to come up with a Plan B for future reference."

"I was all ready for us to finish our tennis game," Flynn said. "And you were doing so well."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "And now, we're going to have to wait until this storm lets up."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I'm sorry. I wanted us to have fun again."

"We were able to do it every day this month," Henry said. "I don't think we should complain. Do you know why? Because we have fun every time we hung out this month, Flynn. So, no matter what we do, we will have fun in whatever we do."

"You're right, Henry," Flynn said. "I'm just so sad that our plans have to be delayed. I have planned all of this. After tennis, we would take a ride around the city as usual, and then we would hang out at my place."

"We can still ride our bikes around when the storm passes," Henry said.

"You're right again," Flynn said. "Maybe we can skip the tennis, and do that."

"And we can still have dinner," Henry said. "We're at Crusty's."

"You're right once again," Flynn said. "I did bring my wallet just in case. How about I order each of us a slice of pizza?"

"That would be great," Henry said.

Flynn ordered Henry and himself a slice of pizza, and they both enjoyed the pizza. They both enjoyed the pizza, and Flynn decided to leave a twenty percent tip. Henry checked the weather outdoors before Flynn and Henry went out.

"Flynn, the storm has passed," Henry said. "We can ride our bikes again."

"Awesome, I just tipped Deuce, so let's go," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry took their bikes and went outside to begin their journey. They went back out to the major highway, and took a trip to Megis Field and saw the storm that was once over the area and now over Lake Michigan.

"Dude, that was quite a storm that left us," Flynn said. "Look at all of that lightning."

"I know," Henry said. "I saw the weather on TV at Crusty's and the storm that was over us had about six hundred lighting strikes in the last thirty minutes."

"That's quite a storm," Flynn said. "Let's get away from it before one of those strikes hits us."

Flynn and Henry biked further down the major highway and up the Interstate before they heard another storm coming.

"Another storm," Flynn said. "Well, let's go find shelter again."

"Wow, this is quite a day," Henry said. "Two storms in one play date."

Flynn and Henry tried to get into the McCormick Place warehouse, but this time, the storm beat the two to the warehouse. The rain soaked the two, and the visibility dropped to such low levels they couldn't see where they were going.

"I can't see anything beyond this rain," Flynn said.

"I can't, either, Flynn," Henry said. "And this storm is packing lightning and thunder, too and we are riding on bikes made out of lightning rods."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "We're going to have to make things out. Where are we at right now?"

"We're still on the Interstate," Henry said. "Let's try and ride back up this sidewalk."

Henry and Flynn kept riding up the Interstate in spite of the lowered visibility. They were barely able to get into the McCormick Place, and when they made it into the warehouse they parked their bikes and sat down.

"That was quite a storm, huh, Henry?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, it was, Flynn," Henry said. "Now, my suit is soaking wet."

"I know," Flynn said. "I'm soaking wet, too, and I'm tired."

"Me, too," Henry said. "We biked ourselves tired again."

"I know," Flynn said. "I am not even sure if we're going to make it to my place."

"Well, I guess we will see how long this storm will last," Henry said. "I just hope we don't get flooded. Those storms packed buckets of rain."

"How much per hour," Flynn said.

"I would say between two and four inches per hour," Henry said. "I did a rain experiment once, and I have a rain gauge at my house."

"Well, that is helping us out a lot," Flynn said. "Let's hope this rain lets up. I am tired and I want to go back to my place and rest."

"Me, too, Flynn," Henry said.

However, the rain did not let up, and with the fatigue and the relaxing sounds that the rain was giving off, the two fell asleep on the place they sat at.

About thirty minutes later, they woke up and saw that the rain had stopped.

"Did we actually fell asleep?" Henry asked.

"We must have been that tired, Henry," Flynn said. "Now that the rain stopped, we need to go to my place and rest."

"I think that would be great," Henry said. "I'd rather rest on a nice couch or bed than this."

"So would I, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's go."

Henry and Flynn got back on their bikes and rode down the Interstate and into downtown Chicago. They were able to find a good path to Flynn's place. The two put the bikes inside the apartment complex just in case it rained again, and they both went to Flynn's apartment room. Flynn unlocked the door and they both went inside. They sat down on the couch.

"Now, this is more like it," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "This feels great. The bike ride here alone makes me want to fall asleep."

"Me, too, Flynn," Henry said.

In fact, Henry fell asleep before Flynn did. Flynn saw that Henry fell asleep, and Flynn went to Henry's feet, untied and took off Henry's shoes. Flynn then took off Henry's socks and then made Henry comfortable on the couch. Flynn put a blanket over Henry before going to his room. Flynn changed into his swimming suit and rested on the hot tub.

About two hours later, Henry woke up. Henry went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit and then he joined Flynn on the hot tub. As soon as he stepped in, Flynn woke up.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said as he woke up.

"Thanks for making me comfortable on the couch," Henry said.

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said. "I just decided to let you snooze there while I go to the hot tub and relax."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "These bike rides have been making me tired lately. I wonder why."

"What have you been doing when you go back home from these play dates?" Flynn asked.

"I would work on some of my science experiments," Henry said. "Sometimes, I am up all night doing that."

"Well, then, there you go. That is why you are tired from the bike rides," Flynn said. "Henry, you need to rest your brain when you're home."

"You're right, Flynn," Henry said. "I get so caught up with my science work that I stay up all night doing that work, and because of that, I get tired on our play dates."

"So, that's why you fall asleep so quickly on the couch," Flynn said.

"It is, Flynn," Henry said. "Maybe I need to start resting my brain when I'm home."

"Maybe you should," Flynn said. "You'll feel more refreshed when you do."

"Okay, I will start resting more often when I go back to my place," Henry said.

"Good for you, Henry, and that said, you are welcome to come to my place and rest on my hot tub anytime you can't sleep at your place," Flynn said. Flynn and Henry shared a laugh at what Flynn said. Flynn added, "No seriously, you are always welcome to my hot tub."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "You're a great friend."

"You're welcome," Flynn said. "Now, let's relax on the hot tub."

Flynn and Henry relaxed and fell asleep on the hot tub.


End file.
